Mike Starr
Mike Starr (born July 29, 1950) is an American actor who appeared in the NCIS Season 2 episode, Black Water (episode) as Monroe Cooper. Filmorgraphy *Squeeze Play! (1979) as Salon Proprietor *The Bushido Blade (1979) as Cave Johnson *Cruising (1980) as Patrolman Dasher *Time Bandits (1981) as Diggy *Fast Times at Ridgemont High (1982) as Otis *This Is Spinal Tap (1984) as Tootie *The Natural (1984) as Boone *The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai (1984) as Walden *The Last Dragon (1985) as Rock *Cat's Eye (1985) as Ducky *The Protector (1985) as Hood #2 *The Money Pit (1986) as Lenny *Violets Are Blue (1986) as Tony *Off Beat (1986) as James Bonnell *King Kong Lives (1986) as Cell Guard #2 *Radio Days (1987) as Burglar *Spaceballs (1987) as Danny Scaredy *Magic Sticks (1987) as Debt Collector #2 *Who's That Girl (1987) as Shipping Co-Worker *Five Corners (1987) as Bartender *Nasty Hero (1987, TV Movie) as Hackett *Nitti: The Enforcer (1988, TV Movie) as Sergeant Harry Lang *Funny Farm (1988) as Crocker *Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988) as Phineas *The Appointments of Dennis Jennings (1988, Short) as Doorman *The Chair (1988) as Wilson *Punchline (1988) as Man with Bullhorn *White Hot (1989) as Chauffeur 1 *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989) as Big Timmy *New York Stories (1989) as Hardhat (segment "Oedipus Wrecks") *Lean on Me (1989) as Mr. Zirella *Collision Course (1989) as Auto Worker Bowling Alley #3 *Uncle Buck (1989) as Pooter-the-Clown *Blue Steel (1989) as Superintendant *Last Exit to Brooklyn (1989) as Security Guard *Prime Target (1989, TV Movie) as First Groucho *Kojak: Fatal Flaw (1989, TV Movie) as Hamilton *Born on the Fourth of July (1989) as Man #1 - Arthur's Bar *Kojak: Ariana (1989, TV Movie) as Hamilton *A Shock to the System (1990) as Bum #3 *Goodfellas (1990) as Frenchy *Miller's Crossing (1990) as Frankie *The 10 Million Dollar Getaway (1991, TV Movie) as Robert "Frenchy" McMahon *Billy Bathgate (1991) as Julie Martin *The Last Boy Scout (1991) as Linclon *Freejack (1992) as Shaggy Man *Mac (1992) as Fireman *The Bodyguard (1992) as Tony *Mad Dog and Glory (1993) as Harold *Night Trap (1993) as Det. Williams *Son of the Pink Panther (1993) as Hanif *Me and Veronica (1993) as Vinnie *The Hudsucker Proxy (1994) as Newsroom Reporter *Cabin Boy (1994) as Mulligan *On Deadly Ground (1994) as Big Mike *Baby's Day Out (1994) as Jojo Ducky (uncredited) *Blown Away (1994) as Francis the Barkeeper (uncredited) *Airheads (1994) as Harvey Danny *Trial by Jury (1994) as Hughie Bonner *Ed Wood (1994) as Georgie Weiss *Dumb & Dumber (1994) as Joe Mentalino *The Shamrock Conspiracy (1995, TV Movie) as Tierney *A Pyromaniac's Love Story (1995) as Sgt. Zikowski *Die Hard with a Vengeance (1995) as Dade Phantom *Clockers (1995) as Thumper *Heat (1995) as Big Katswell *Flipping (1996) as C.J., Fat Dude at 2-2 Card Club *Two If by Sea (1996) as Fitzie *The Birdcage (1996) as Harry (scenes deleted) *James and the Giant Peach (1996) as Beat Cop *Blood and Wine (1996) as Mike *Just Your Luck (1996) as Carl *River Made to Drown In (1997) *Hoodlum (1997) as Albert Salke *The Full Monty (1997) as Big Yang *The Deli (1997) as Johnny *Lesser Prophets (1997) as Larry *A River Made to Drown In (1997) as Frank *Animals with the Tollkeeper (1998) as Young Felipe *Frogs for Snakes (1998) as Crunch Gwiazda *Taxman (1998) as Mike Neals *Snake Eyes (1998) as Walt McGahn *Soldier (1998) as Widget *The Adventures of Ragtime (1998) as Detective Lamaster *Murder in a Small Town (1999, TV Movie) as Tony *Gloria (1999) as Sean *Summer of Sam (1999) as Eddie *The Lady in Question (1999, TV Movie) as Det. Tony Rossini *New Jersey Turnpikes (1999) *The Cactus Kid (2000) as Di Pasquale *Dude, Where's My Car? (2000) as Sherman *3 A.M. (2001) as Theo *Tempted (2001) as Dot Collins *Knockaround Guys (2001) as Bobby Boulevard *The Next Big Thing (2001) as Walter Sznitken *Backflash (2001) as Tono *Recess: School's Out (2001) (voice) *Anne B. Real (2003) as Janitor *Jersey Girl (2004) as Block *Mickey (2004) as Tony *Elvis Has Left the Building (2004) as Sal *Under the City (2004) as Ed Dandos *Jane Doe: The Wrong Face (2005, TV Movie) as Kramer *The Ice Harvest (2005) as Roy Gelles *Jesse Stone: Night Passage (2006, TV Movie) as Lou Carson *Hot Tamale (2006) as Al *X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) as Magmaargh *The Black Dahlia (2006) as Det. Russ Millard *Blood Diamond (2006) as Big Darwin *The Darkness (2007, Video Game) as Butcher Joyce (voice) *Lions for Lambs (2007) as Buster *What Happens in Vegas (2008) as BJ *Dough Boys (2008) *Osso Bucco (2008) as Jelly Dinotto *Lone Rider (2008, TV Movie) as Lloyd *Black Crescent Moon (2008) as Leroy Brown *Lonely Street (2008) as JG *Black Dynamite (2009) as Rafelli *I Hate Valentine's Day (2009) as John *Chicago Overcoat (2009) as Lorenzo Galante *Wrong Turn at Tahoe (2009) as Paulie *Ca$h (2010) as Melvin Goldberg *Tangled (2010) (voice) *Kill the Irishman (2011) as Leo 'Lips' Moceri *Walk a Mile in My Pradas (2011) as John *Jeremy Fink and the Meaning of Life (2011) as Officer Polansky *BuzzKill (2012) as Agent Brady *Mancation (2012) as Mr. Vanderplatt *Delivering the Goods (2012) as Domenico *Bereave (2015) as George *The Girl Is in Trouble (2015) as Fixer *The Wannabe (2015) as Jerry *Dancer and the Dame (2015) as Poochareli *The Bronx Bull (2016) as Jerry *Bad Santa 2 (2016) as Jolly Santa *Small Fish (2016) as Barry *Prism (2017) as Jim (Segment "Changeless") *Making a Killing (2017) as Arthur Herring *Man with Van (2017) as Bennett *Highly Functional (2017) as Ronnie Cruz *Cabaret Maxime (2017) as Ripa Category:Real World Articles Category:Real World Actors Category:Real World Americans